


across the universe

by DirtyBrian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: There are very few places she feels more safe than right here, wrapped in his arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/gifts).



“Rose.”

  
His voice is soft, pulling her from sleep gently. She can’t stop the smile that stretches across her face as a pair of warm arms slide around her waist. Scooting to the side so he has a bit more room, Rose turns to face the Doctor, not bothering to open her eyes just yet.

  
“Hullo, you,” she mumbles, still half asleep, pressing her face forward and nuzzling his neck. It’s been a long time since he’s joined her in bed, something she’s missed. More than the hum of the TARDIS, honestly. As he settles, his cheek rests against her forehead, and her smile softens. There are very few places she feels more safe than right here, wrapped in his arms.

  
She is still for a moment, content to feel his hearts beating against her fingertips, the tickle of his breath as it stirs the ends of her hair. He still smells faintly of the soap he uses, a subtle sandalwood that she secretly loves. His sideburn tickles her temple and she squirms slightly, turning her face upward. She presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw, her lips lingering for a moment too long. He swallows, stubble grazing her lips. She watches his Adams apple bob out of the corner of her eye.  
“Rose,” he murmurs again, tilting his head down to meet her gaze. His dark eyes glint in the pale moonlight that filters through her gauzy curtains. She is transfixed, unable to look away. His thumb traces the crest of her hip, her skin tingling whenever it slips under the fabric of his night shirt. Slowly, so slowly he angles his head down and her breath catches. Briefly she wonders why here, why now. Why he chose this moment. But then, she realizes she doesn’t care. He’s going to kiss her.

  
Finally.

  
“Doctor,” she whispers, close enough now so that her lips brush his. A shiver makes its way down her spine and his fingers twitch against her skin. “My Doctor.”

  
“Rose.” Her name is a benediction from his lips, and he crosses the millimeter that separates them.

  
Her toes curl, unable to resist this small movement of giddy delight as his tongue brushes the seam of her lips. She opens up to him immediately, overwhelmed by his touch and his scent and the taste of Time. Almost unconsciously, her hand moves to cup the back of his head, fingers tangling lightly in the soft brown hair there. Oh, she’s dreamed about his for such a long time, feeling him pressed against her.

  
“Rose.” His voice is rough, pulling away only far enough to say her name. She decides right then that she will never tire of hearing him say her name this way.

  
“Doctor.” She echoes the tone of his voice, pulling him in for another, harder kiss. Her heart is pounding, and she can feel his twin heartbeats, pace matching her own. She wonders if he knows what he’s doing to her. Probably. His tongue dances with hers, and she exhales through her nose, eyes fluttering shut as she loses herself in the sensation.

  
“Rose.” She momentarily registers that the Doctor is still kissing her, so he shouldn’t be able to say anything, but the thought is gone before it’s fully formed when his hand slowly traces its way up her ribs.

  
“Rose.” This time she does hesitate, pulling back from the Doctor despite his soft whine of protest. He doesn’t say anything, just stares at her with wide, curious eyes.

  
 _Rose_.

  
In an instant, the illusion is shattered. She sits up in bed with a gasp as the warm arms around her vanish, replaced with tangled sheets. The harsh reality of where she is sinks in a heartbeat later. Pete’s World. There’s no Doctor, no presence making her feel safe and secure and oh-so loved.

  
 _Rose_.

  
She closes her eyes against the tears that threaten to spill over. It’s been months, months since Bad Wolf Bay, since she said goodbye, and she can still hear his voice in her dreams. Her name is the only word she can hear clearly when she remembers him.

  
“Doctor?” She doesn’t mean to say his name out loud, but it slips through before she can stop it. She knows there will be no answer, no wild brown hair or soft eyes, no Doctor to tell her it was just a bad dream and that he’d stay with her until she fell asleep again. She repeats his name and her voice breaks, giving way to sobs that are strident in the quiet morning light.

  
As she cries, she pleads with the universe, begging to let him be here, to hold her close and kiss the top of her head, waiting patiently until the tears slow and she can breath again. She begs for the tight band wrapped around her heart to loosen, to have at least some small reassurance that the Doctor was there, that he cares about how badly she’s hurting.

  
Nothing comes.

  
She is alone.

  
 _Rose_.


End file.
